


[vidlet] Each Other

by sanguinity



Series: ceci ne pas une vid [8]
Category: Hikayat Merong Mahawangsa / The Malay Chronicles: Bloodlines (2011)
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HOCC (Denise Ho), "彼此 (Each Other)."</p><p>Created for ghost-lingering's “<a href="http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/166967.html">Silent Fandoms</a>,” Festivids 2014.  More information about that project and this collection is available on the series page.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[vidlet] Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/gifts).



> HOCC (Denise Ho), "彼此 (Each Other)."
> 
> Created for ghost-lingering's “[Silent Fandoms](http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/166967.html),” Festivids 2014. More information about that project and this collection is available on the series page.

**[Lyrics](http://cantopoptranslated.org/%E4%BD%95%E9%9F%BB%E8%A9%A9-%E7%9A%84-%E5%BD%BC%E6%AD%A4/):**

每一天 漫無目的埋首工作  
有時沒有好的成果  
被罵得低下頭  
  
每一夜 |  Every day I mindlessly bury myself in my work  
Sometimes without any results  
And am yelled at for no reason.  
  
Every night...  
---|---


End file.
